2017-05-02 - With Guest Narrator...Gwenpool!
The night is a fairly normal Gotham night. So, dark and full of stupidly carved gargoyles that in reality shouldn't exist. I mean, seriously, those things are expensive. In this case, however, there's a mound of moving something at the Energy Plant, and sparks fly out the window that are visible for miles as whatever it is oozes inside, and starts doing bad things to the electrical work. Heroes, to the rescue! Flying along then on patrol, Koriand'r has been doing the 'hangaway' thing with NIghtwing. Mainly he is hanging. From her hands. While she flies. On patrol. "Look! I see something over there!" Nightwing held tightly from her wrists at about two hundred miles per hour. Nightwing is very glad Kori is strong after all even the best acrobat would go splat at those speeds. He nods, "Yeah we should check it out, attack plan delta." He says to her after al lthey have owrked together enough to have set patterns. "Couple be that one guy from New York you know the one that goes after the guy with the webs." All that the pair can determine from a distance is that there are sparks flying from the power plant, and there's something inside, but as they approach they find that the guards have been incapacitated. (No surprise to anyone who's read a comic, I imagine.) (Shut up, Gwenpool, who invited you.) A closer inspection shows that they have red goo on thier outfits, and were asphyxiated. (Ooh, big word narrator! Kudos!) Anyway, the approach gives you that information. An open window, sparks, and red goo. NOthing attacking....yet. REleasing Nightwing on the approach, Koriand'r frowns, "How is the person that is speaking in parentheses able to make things o audible?" As she goes to head along towards the point of interaction. Nightwing looks at Kori a bit confused but then expalins, "Likely just someone playing with a radio. He goes over to check the bodies and the goo to see if it is a familiar goo. The girl with the narrator subtly notes the way that things are going, nodding. "Detective style entry, making them figure it out and building drama. Not bad." She is, of course, quite visible to the pair of heroes and is apparently talking to herself. Pink outfit notwithstanding, she's obviously insane. The goo gives Nightwing a sense of deja vu when he touches it, the texture, the temperature is all very familiar. Something about it makes him want to...to...to dodge! To the left, as a stream of red ooze flies out the window at the place where he's standing! "Plasmos!" (Seriously, let ME do it? It's my job, already. I get to do little enough rp as it is.) (Also, it's Plasmus.) "Pick, pick pick. They're typing their poses anyway, let me have my moment." the girl in pink then has Starfire blinking as she releases NIghtwing, "Who are you, and why are you.. Talking over to yourself?" She floats down over to the ground, and goes to just watch softly with one green eye exaggeratedly quirked over one another. She lets out ay elp over as she sees the blasts of goo, trying to hit them with her plasma energy to deflect them. Nightwing rolls to the side on instinct once he gets a look at hte girl in the Pink Uniform he shakes his head, "I think I met her brother once." He comments having encountered Wade at one point in his past, details are fuzzy but it invovled a tank in rush hour traffic. He looks up and Plasmus, "Careful he might have the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil with him." The girl waves frantically, saying, "No, no no! I'm not here yet, don't pay attention to me! I need a proper entry moment, this isn't...oh for heaven's sake, you've both responded to me already. I mean, how am I supposed to get a proper dynamic entry like this? I mean," she waves at the oncoming monster, "this isn't even my villain. Can I go out and come back in? Also, totally not Deadpool's sister. Ew." Nightwing and Starfire are blasted by ten different incoming blasts of red plasma goo, avoiding or blasting them as they can manage. It's hectic, the glob oozing out of the window seems to be glowing with charged energy, having already eaten a bunch of...something inside the building. Probably not healthy whatever it is, but it makes the monster's eyes glow bright green, and the goo...kind of sticky. A blast from Starfire goes right through Plasmus' body, which isn't a good sign. Starfire just watches in confusion, "So are you his concubine or something? For you wear bright colors then otherwise and seem to have been quite taken over with him." SHe lets out a yelp then and goes over to dive then as the plasma shoots at her, one energy burst hitting her over. "Or are you some other sort of mostly victimized one that is otherwise beholden over to him in some way or form?" The queries,e ven while going evasive and speaking to the girl that is not here yet! Nightwing looks back up at the monster, "Well lets see if this works." he tosses a batarang at the creature as he advances after all the walking pile of plasma goo is more of a threat and making more sense then the girl in pink. Cassandra Cain says, "Normal batarang?" Starfire says, "Or Silver Age?" Nightwing says, "Yeah a normal one." Nightwing says, "He is usuing it more as cover fire for his advance then in hte hops of it doing much." Starfire says, "What about Gwen's legs?" Starfire says, "Never mind, they're uncovered." Gwenpool says, "Easy on the OOC chatter, babies. We all know that Star has a bad enough time keeping it sane as it is," as she hops up onto a wall to get a good view of the fight. "Look, the nice lady mis-read my name. I'm not related to him no matter how much you mangle it, but this isn't my intro scene so you're going to have to handle it on your own. Star, you've got less clothes on than I do! Seriously. I am tempted to huff." The batarang goes into Plasmus and kind of vanishes into his body, having literally no effect at all save to lose Nightwing a batarang. Or does it? After a moment, the batarang gets spit back out, heading toward Nightwing as Plasmus spits it back out at him! In the background, with her nice legs crossed because Starfire asked, Gwen mutters, "Gwen Poole. How hard is that to read? I mean seriously. Love the colour though, I look amazing." Starfire floats along over in front of Gwenpool, "Forgive me, what is the oh oh cee?" She offers, "And why do you not wear pants at all? Does ont the wedgie that the leotard gives you render you in great discomfort whenever you walk?" She goes to try and poke over at said thighs for a few moments as if expecting pants to suddenly manifest, even over as Plasmus is otherwise engaged with NIghtwing to the general watching of Koriand'r, who fires a quick bolt at the Bat-Arang-Back-AtBat. I think that is in Califorina, original Orange county or something." Though thinking about that distracts him the batarang is headed right for him before Starfire shoots it out of the air, though it ws close enough that the resulting soot darkens his nose, "Well that did not go as planned." He looks around for the nearest fire alarm. The girl who is not married to Deadpool says, "You better pay attention to your fight before you get shot in the back, I'd do it if I were narrating, hon." Since she's not 'helping' that might be considered help, and she vanishes into a puff of logic. Which just means she'll be back in a better scene, most likely. Okay, now you're explaining, let them have their fight already. Okay, fine, but you asked for it. At that, Plasmus rears up. He's now fully outside and able to use his considerable bulk to his advantage, and extends tentacles to try and grab the nearly naked Starfire out of the air like an asian school girl! He also tries for Nightwing, but the evasive fighter is very difficult to catch. Yes, there are fire alarms, but being outside there are no sprinklers. Continuing to poke over at Gwenpool, "SO otherwise are you something then? But why the pink?" She considers, and then decides to go along with it then as the girl vanishes in a puff of smoke. "I feel like we are engaged in a circumstances of cameos." THis is generally when the talking dog shows up and Nightwing smells like plant leaves that have been burnt in her experience as she moves to fire up some more energy bursts at Plasmus, and then yelps as he hits her, her outfit somehow being -like- a schoolgirls for a moments, including Madonna flip. Nightwing attpts to dodge the lumbering Plasmus but does't quite get completely out of his way. scratch one uniform as the re-enforcing the suit has does not stand up to the burning thankfully it does take the brunt of the damage so all Nightwing will need later is some burn cream rather than skin grafts. On hte plus side Nightwing manages to reach a fire extingisher, "Now to put this thing to good use, sorry Plasmus this is a no smoking section." He then fires the foam at the creature. Gwenpool is no longer in the scene, though she'd like to be. But no, she vanished in the last pose. However, tangling Starfire up in his tentacles, Plasmus waves the superheroine around for a bit in classical villain fashion; if he could talk, he'd be monologuing excitedly right now. He opens his gigantic, mucky mouth, about to put Starfire into it and eat her like a shapely orange jelly bean and gets Nightwing's spray of fire retardent foam instead! Which apparently is far less tasty than he expected Starfire to be, as he instead throws Her at Nightwing! She's a bit covered in red goo too, so yuck. (scuffling noises deleted from scene) SPLORTCH! Hurled over at NIghtwing, there's a loud ack from Starfire as she bounces off of him, trying to not pancake him but otherwise not able to attest her fling due to the surprising strength of Plasmus. She gets up,moving to then try and give Nightwing cover as she fires low power plasma bolts at him.. Then at NIghtwing's glib jibe, she fires up an energy burst at the fire suppression system above, which starts water spraying everywhere! Nightwing has had Starfire fly at him before but usually in much happier times he rolls iwth the impact and is left battered but not broken, so likely in better dhape then the aftermath of when she used to fly at him for happier reasons. He turns the extiniguisher back on Plasmus since it worked the first time. The sound of someone, somewhere, cracking their knuckles is audible. For no reason. You heard nothing but the sounds of the awesome fight scene you're having, pay no attention to this pose. It isn't here. Also, Starfire, the narrator just told you that there were no sprinklers in the outside area...I mean, I told you! Because I'm totally the narrator. But as Nightwing evades the incoming Starfire projectile, the scene is getting too predictable and instead of Plasmus eating another batch of fire extinguisher, Cinderblock and Overload both plummet out of the sky, slamming into Plasmus from above! Without warning! Like falling, awesome meteors, they drive down and impact with his gooey, disgusting body and meld into him like a big ol' freaky...I should type more, this is kinda fun! The melded thing rears up higher, into the sky, five stories tall and with seven or six green glowing eyes, robotic arms, and a red goo body with a monstah giganto big toothed mouth! Ternion, the Giant Franken-Thingy! Hi babies! I'm back! Cassandra Cain is no longer in this. Good luck. Starfire just looks over at NIghtwing, "What in the name fo Rao!?" Yes, her player is aware that normally she should swear by X'Hal. But saying that otherwise this is somehow the fault of Kara's cat makes more sense than it already has to. STarfire goes to let out a yelp and othewise stares up and over at the thing then, "I believe that we are going to need to use the.. What is the snack that has the cake that is made out of the fruit which can stop even the most horrible and ornery of things that would do deeds of total death and darkness?" Nightwing looks at hte newly arrived villians and then back to Starfire and he does the only thng a well trianed bat can in this situation he quips, "I think we need a bigger boat." The big monster stomps down where Starfire and Nightwing are, trying to use his amazing size and size one hundred foot-stompers to make them into two hero shaped pancakes on the floor! It quickly realizes that it's actually too large to move quickly and can't really do more than that, since the targets are so small. It actually looks a little bit disappointed, not sure what else to try. Starfire says, "Nightwing, permission to power pose you over in highl undignified ways?" Nightwing says, "Sure." Cassandra Cain is not responsible for that. That gets a lightbulb with STarfire, "A bigger snack! Glorious!" Nightwing is forcibly dragged along at STarfire speed then over to a convention where she quickly attires him in a large uniform of a Hostess Fruit Snack and flies along with him back towards the giant monster. "Quickly, let him devour you for your yummy goodness so that it can go through to his every core!" Cassandra Cain says, "...." Nightwing looks at Starfire. "I am not sure that will help, but I do have an idea. Drop me on his shoulder." Says the now fruitcaked crusader, still nat as embarassing as Batman and Robin. Gwenpool says, "The villain passes, Starfire take another turn." Starfire Quickly flies up along with Nightwing-Snack in her hands then, going to settle him over on the shoulder of the giant mean monster machine. Starfire may have had an idea with the stack thing but not wanting to be the snack himself he takes off the hostess head he has been put in along with an exploding batarang this time and launges the treat towards the giant maw of the monster. "This should give him a tummy ache." Wow he is falling into his old bad pun happits this fight. Dangit, that could actually work.. I mean, the enemy swings his big ol' robo-arm at Starfire, trying to slap her out of the air as she flies into range, but misses because heroes! Also because Starfire's actually really fast and gorgeous and awesome and he hits her when he tries a second time, but not until she's had time to deposit her load (lol) in close where Nightwing can do some good! Or is it...some bad? Dun dun DUN! The explosive, sent into Ternion's giganto-maw is snapped up, since it looks like food, and since everything looks like food when you're that big, but doesn't explode right away! No, Nightwing has time to leap away, fire a grapple from the awesome grapple gun that I wanted to see happen cuz it's dramatic and awesome, and then there's a muffled 'Blumph' noise inside Ternion's stomach. A pause, as the huge-ass monster takes a moment for the sensation to reach it's brain, and it actually says, "Ow," before exploding into a gigantic wave of red goo and bricks that goes out EVERYWHERE! So glad I got pulled from the scene because that's going to be disgusting to get out of fabric. Dry clean only, kids. Starfire goes to watch the giant wave of not cream fly over, and then pouts, "I thought that it would e blueberry when it exploded." THe goo doesn't even taste remotely like blue then. But.. She lights up then cheerfully a she looks over at NIghtwing, "Do you taste blue like you used to?" Even covered head to foot in red goo she still somehow probably manages to perhaps make him otherwise agree or whimper or want to test. Nightwing wings on the grapple line over to roof of the roof of the power plant and looks at Starfire and hears the question, some might call his responce a wimper but not to his face asfter all preturdbed Bats are a dangerous thing but it kinda is a himper as he says, "No comment." (Keep it under an R rating, please. Get me fired, you get your old narrator back and nobody wants that.) (Point to picture of Gwenpool in Gimp Mask with Yellow Box) Meanwhile, in the depths of the city, Batman is locked in a life or death fuggle with famed sportsman Elmer J. Fudd, who owns a Mansion and a Yacht as Fudd has mistaken bounties put up for Batman to be 'Bat Season' posters. It is going to be one of those nights. The narrator watching closely, the scene wraps up with a gigantic mess. Nightwing actually manages, somehow using his Bat Family powers, to SOMEHOW not get covered in goo. Clean as a baby's buttercups, he is. With Cinderblock in the wings, just in case anyone still wants to hit something, I'm being forced to ..I mean, the situation wraps up with the heroes having done a wonderful job, and nobody was hurt. I mean seriously, who is going to enjoy doing this kind of scene? The guards, however, got covered. Because it happened.